Alucard, el invencible
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: una historia de espada y brujería; Alucard, junto con Integra y Seras, tendrán que detener al tirano Incógnito de sus maléficos planes


Por este fic, me he inspirado en videojuegos como Golden axe y en películas como Conan el destructor, Red Sonja, etc. Aquí aparecen los personajes de la serie, como Incognito. Les pido por favor que no se lo tomen tan en serio, así es como me expreso.

I

En un mundo habitado por la magia y la violencia, un hombre llamado Alucard, llevaba una vida simple junto a su pueblo que los civilizados les denominaban barbaros, pero tenían sus propias costumbres para vivir en paz, y cuando había conflictos, los hombres, en especial los adultos y los ya mayores tenían que tomar las armas para defender su comunidad.

Alucard, era uno de los mejores guerreros de la comunidad, famoso por nunca salir vencido en combate, y de traer las cabezas de sus enemigos como trofeos. Pero a veces pensaba en encontrar el amor, para alejarse un poco de la vida de guerra, al igual como lo hacen los de su comunidad.

Sin embargo a los oídos de los ancianos de la aldea, llego sobre un tirano que arrasaba con todo, ya había sometido a algunos reinos y se caracterizaba por su crueldad y su violencia. Algunos temían que este tirano acabe con su comunidad, y se pusieron a deliberar:

-Por los dioses, espero que esa horda no venga aquí-

-Tranquilos, nosotros somos guerreros, y combatiremos a muerte para defender nuestra comunidad-

-Así se habla, defenderemos a los nuestros de esos malditos-

Alucard tuvo que aceptar luchar, y como respuesta dijo:

-Por los que probaron el acero de mi espada, juro que daré muerte a ese tirano-

Los varones iban a defender su aldea, yendo a los alrededores para detener a los soldados; pero el enemigo era muy numeroso, desde lejos se veía a los lanceros, legionarios, mercenarios, arqueros y la caballería, bien protegida con cascos, yelmos, escudos y corazas; otros llevaban los estandartes del tirano.

Los lanceros y legionarios fueron los primeros en atacar, los arqueros de la comunidad lanzaron una lluvia de flechas que hicieron titubear a los atacantes, y los más valientes con espada en mano dieron muerte al resto.

Alucard apareció con su arma para defender a su aldea, pero la segunda carga estaba compuesta por legionarios y mercenarios, esta vez mas aguerridos. Pero los defensores pudieron acabar con pocos, y como eran mas pudieron atravesar las defensas y ahí apareció Alucard que dio muerte a casi todos, pero al verse acosados por los paladines, tuvieron que retroceder.

El tirano, llamado Incognito, acompañado de sus capitanes Anderson, Jan y Luke, observaba de lejos a lomo de sus caballos, y dio la orden a otros oficiales de que los arqueros disparen sus flechas.

Los arqueros enemigos dispararon sus flechas y causo una gran mortandad entre los defensores, quedaron pocos, incluyendo a Alucard. Al ver que dio resultado, ordeno que carguen hacia ellos.

Al ver que venían mas soldados, tuvieron que defender con todo coraje, pero aunque dieron muerte a varios, perecieron con espada en mano, cuando vino la caballería.

Alucard tuvo acabar con los que se les opuso, pero fue acosado por la caballería que quería capturarlo, pero este evito que sus enemigos lo agarren; pero otros lanzaron una red que hizo que soltara su espada.

El enemigo penetro en la aldea y comenzaron a dar muerte a cualquiera que ofreciera resistencia; e incluso a abusar de las mujeres, pero cuando apareció el tirano y sus oficiales, les ordeno que paren y que capturen prisioneros para esclavizarlos, Alucard al igual que sus compañeros, fue convertido en prisionero y fue encadenado junto con los de su gente.

Luego del saqueo, incendiaron la aldea, pero Incognito tenía un deseo: apoderarse de la joya encantada, aquel talismán que si cae en manos equivocadas, podría cumplir sus más oscuros deseos.

Mientras eran llevados encadenados en escuadrones, uno de ellos se quedo atrás, y en ella estaba Alucard, lo que hizo que golpeara a los soldados, tomando una espada acabo con ellos y corto las cadenas para poder liberarse.

El y los suyos huyeron por el bosque para evitar se atrapados de vuelta, pero fueron sorprendidos por otros soldados, que no eran del tirano, sino de otra comunidad que solía atrapar a los barbaros.

De vuelta como prisioneros, fueron llevados hacia una sociedad que era diferente a Incognito, sino que eran civilizados.

II

El jefe de la comunidad, un poderoso hechicero llamado Arthur protegía la joya, incluso le debía su confianza a su consejero Walter y a su capitán Ferguson, y sobre todo a su única hija Integra, a la que amaba con toda su vida y la protegía.

Alucard fue llevado al calabozo junto con otros, que se iban a convertir en gladiadores, ahí conoció a una sirvienta de nombre Seras, que era muy amable.

Seras era huérfana de pequeña y había sido criada por Arthur y era amiga intima de Integra; y el bárbaro iba a mostrar sus habilidades en la arena contra un contrincante.

Poniéndose un casco, Alucard se enfrento a varios oponentes, y a veces les daba muerte si era necesario, y cuando se quito el casco, quedo hechizado a ver a Integra, pero tuvo que regresar a la celda.

Arthur estaba preocupado, por Incognito que deseaba la joya, y les dijo a sus consejeros y oficiales:

-Esto es serio caballeros, me preocupa más la joya que mi hija-

-Tranquilo señor, mis hombres y yo podremos detener a esos soldados-Dijo Ferguson.

-Creo que entre los gladiadores hay buenos combatientes, creo que necesitaremos su ayuda-Dijo uno.

-Despreocúpense, todo saldrá bien-Dijo Walter.

Al día siguiente; lo inesperado pasó: Incognito y su ejercito se aproximaba, y uno de los vigilantes dio la alarma, asustando a los habitantes de la ciudad, Arthur quiso calmar a los habitantes, dando la orden de preparar la defensa.

Alucard escucho la alarma y le pidió a Seras que lo libere, así puede pelear, la chica no hizo más que obedecerlo y liberarlo.

El enemigo ataco las murallas, y trajeron una torre de asedio, donde los arqueros dispararon a los defensores, y luego los lanceros y mercenarios entraron al ataque.

Sin poder hacer nada, el enemigo ingreso a la ciudad, pese al valor de los soldados, perdieron la vida defendiendo a su gente.

Alucard acompañado de Seras, fue por Integra y le dijo:

-Tranquila señorita, vengo a ayudarle-

-Esta bien, vámonos-Respondió.

Arthur, sus concejales y oficiales defendían la joya en el templo, pero los oficiales del tirano dieron muerte a muchos de ellos, pero ahí paso una traición: Walter apuñalo a varios y a Ferguson, el hechicero estaba sorprendido por so concejal que le haya apuñalado por la espalda, y ahí Incognito le sorprendió y le hundió el acero de su espada en el vientre.

Con una victoria anunciada, ordeno hacer prisioneros a los sobrevivientes y llevarse la joya, y felicito a Walter por haber colaborado.

De lejos, el bárbaro, Integra y la sirvienta veían de lejos el incendio de la ciudad, a la hija del hechicero se le caían las lágrimas, pero Alucard le dijo:

-Tranquila, yo jure que daría muerte a ese tirano, pero juntos lo lograremos-

-Gracias, pero debemos detenerlo, antes que cumpla sus mas oscuros deseos-

-Tranquila ama, lo haremos-La animo Seras.

Con tres caballos que rescataron y algunas provisiones que prepararon, iniciaron el viaje hacia el oscuro reino del tirano.

En su reino, Incognito estaba contento por haber obtenido la joya, y su plan era despertar al dios de la destrucción, pero necesitaría el sacrificio de una mujer pura y virgen; sus oficiales fueron a celebrar al harén y su hechicero llamado Maxwell le dijo:

-Una mujer pura y virgen era la hija del hechicero que usted mato, y en mi bola de cristal he visto que huyo con un bárbaro y una acompañante-

-Parece que ese bárbaro no se da por vencido, pero igual, no dejare que venga a mis dominios, y por que si, necesitare a la hija del hechicero para el sacrificio-Respondió Incognito.

III

Durante su viaje, atravesaron un bosque frondoso, donde tuvieron que desmontar; pero como anochecia, tuvieron que hacer una fogata; ahí se pusieron a conversar:

-Asi que eres un barbaro-Dijo Integra.

-Si, pero nosotros eramos un pueblo tranquilo, no nos importaba conquistar, solo nos enfentabamos a tribus rivales, nada mas, pero cuando vino este tirano, arraso con nuestra aldea-Respondio Alucard.

-Ya veo, mi padre trataba de proteger la joya para que Incognito no despierte a una deidad destructiva-Dijo Integra.

-Bien, creo que pronto lo venceremos, ahora vamos a dormir-Dijo Seras.

Luego de pasar la noche, salieron del bosque y llegaron a una aldea de campesinos; los habitantes los recibieron amablemente, en especial, el más anciano que era como el jefe:

-Sean bienvenidos viajeros-

-Muchas gracias, necesitamos descansar un poco del viaje-Dijo Integra.

-¿Hacia donde iban?-Pregunto el anciano.

-Hacia el reino de Incognito-Respondió Alucard.

-Ay, al escuchar ese nombre me corre un escalofrío por la espalda-Pronuncio asustado el anciano.

-Iremos allí a ponerle fin a su reino de terror-Dijo Seras.

-Para ir allá, deben prepararse-Dijo el anciano.

En la aldea, los viajeros comieron, se dieron un buen baño y descansaron; observaban a las personas haciendo sus labores como cultivar y cuidar el ganado.

Pero uno de los aldeanos volvió del bosque medio golpeado; le preguntaron que había sucedido y respondió:

-Son los bandoleros del monte, y ahora vienen hacia aquí-

El anciano solía preocuparse por los bandidos que solían asaltar a los aldeanos y a los viajeros; pero el bárbaro pronuncio:

-No se preocupen, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-

La banda de forajidos que aproximaban hacia el lugar, y los primeros desmontaron y comenzaron a molestar a los agricultores, hasta que apareció Alucard y les dijo en forma desafiante:

-Métanse con alguien de su tamaño-

-No molestes, infeliz-Respondió uno de ellos.

Desenvainando sus armas, se lanzaron al bárbaro, pero este ataco ferozmente y dio muerte a tres de ellos, y a uno lo dejo fuera de combate, uno de ellos iba a atacarlo por detrás, pero los campesinos lo detuvieron y lo lincharon.

El jefe de los bandoleros dio la orden de atacar, cuando algunos se dirigieron hacia las mujeres, Seras ataco dando golpes y patadas, Integra le ayudo disparando con el arco hacia los forajidos, pero ahí apareció Alucard que con su espada dio muerte a varios, los aldeanos menos temerosos se lanzaron a algunos ladrones.

El jefe desmonto y se transo cara a cara con el bárbaro, pero Integra le lanzo una flecha en un brazo al ladrón y ahí Alucard lo atraviesa; los bandoleros sobreviviente se rinden.

Luego de haber salvado a los aldeanos de los bandoleros, se propusieron a seguir el viaje, el anciano les deseo un buen viaje, y les dio apoyo para que venzan al tirano.

IV

Parando en un bosque, Integra decidió entrenar un poco con el bárbaro sobre el manejo de la espada, aunque disparaba con flechas, ella tuvo la oportunidad de aprender a usar la espada, pero pelear por su vida, no:

-Quiero pelear contigo, Alucard-

-¿En serio, me desafías?-Dijo.

-Quiero saber como pelear-Respondió.

-De acuerdo-

El sonido de las espadas hizo despertar a Seras, que comenzó a observar como se enfrentaban, pero no se peleaban, sino que Integra estaba entrenando como luchar, al parecer estaba aprendiendo de forma rápida.

Cuando pararon, el bárbaro le dijo:

-Tienes facultades-

-Gracias, con lo que aprendí podre luchar contra Incognito-

Luego de combatir un poco, le paso esto a Integra: una serpiente le pico en el pie, Seras trato de que el veneno no se expandan, y Alucard al matar a la serpiente le dijo:

-No te preocupes, buscare una flor para estas ocasiones, cuídala Seras que ahora vuelvo-

El bárbaro fue a buscar la flor que el conocía para curar las picaduras de serpiente y estaba en un pantano; pero lo que el no sabia es que estaba atravesando por los alrededores de un cementerio.

Cuando agarro las necesarias, aparecieron por detrás unos zombis que se levantaron de sus tumbas, pero el tomo su espada para poder avanzar y continuar su camino, daba patadas y golpes para evitar que los muertos vivos lo agarren, y porque si, corto a varios con su espada, y saliendo del lugar, corrió con todas sus fuerzas para ayudar a Integra.

Seras no perdía las esperanzas y cuidaba a su amiga, y llego Alucard con las flores, y lentamente ella se curo, solo faltaba descansar para que le pase el dolor.

En el castillo de Incognito, sus capitanes y el traidor cenaban acompañados de esclavas y bebidas alcohólicas, aunque el tirano se la pasaba charlando con el hechicero, pero que si, estaba impaciente, pero Maxwell dijo:

-Mire señoría, tenga mucho cuidado si despierta a la deidad, porque seria capaz de destruir el mundo-

-Y eso, yo podre controlar a la deidad, así puedo conquistar el mundo, pero ya no puedo esperar, enviare a los capitanes a que busquen a la hija del hechicero, antes que desperdicie su virginidad en el bárbaro-

Anderson, Jan y Luke prepararon a sus mejores hombres, y yendo a lomo de caballo, fueron a buscar a los viajeros.

V

Los tres viajeros fueron a parar a unas ruinas antiguas de un templo a descansar, para luego ir hacia los dominios del tirano.

Pero los tres capitanes, acompañado de un grupo de soldados montados, y otros que eran mercenarios iban a pie.

Seras dio aviso a sus dos compañeros, y Alucard propuso preparar sus armas para luchar contra el enemigo.

Anderson dio la orden de atacar las ruinas, los legionarios desmontaron y fueron acompañados de los mercenarios; fueron a la cabeza de Jan y Luke.

Mientras algunos ingresaban, Integra disparo con su arco acabando con algunos; Seras salió de su escondite y dando golpes y patadas, dejo fuera de combate a algunos oponentes, y el bárbaro se lanzo con su espada a los mercenarios, aunque detenía sus feroces ataques, el les daba muerte sin tener piedad.

Integra decidió dejar el arco y unirse a la batalla, desenvaino su espada y con lo que aprendió con el bárbaro, se enfrento a los soldados, y no tenia piedad al matar a sus oponentes.

Quedaban pocos mercenarios, ya que la mayoría cayó por los ataques de Alucard, y pensaban en pelear a muerte o rendirse; aunque algunos lo estaban haciendo, pero Luke les gritaba:

-Vuelvan a pelear, cobardes-

-Claro, o el monarca los utilizara para los sacrificios-Dijo Jan.

Sin saber que mas decirles, los dos capitanes se unieron a la batalla y Luke se enfrento al bárbaro; Seras ataco a golpes a Jan, pero este se propuso a huir, pero Integra le disparo una flecha al oficial y acabo con su vida. Alucard despojo al capitán de su arma y le hundió el acero de su espada en el pecho.

Por un descuido, Anderson le lanzo una red a Integra y se la llevo con su monarca, Seras y el bárbaro quisieron alcanzarlo, pero a toda velocidad se fue cabalgando.

Para no perder más tiempo, montaron a sus caballos y fueron a todo galope hacia el castillo del tirano.

Por el camino, se encontraron con una tribu, que eran enemigos del tirano, el jefe de esa comunidad les dijo:

-¿Ustedes van hacia lo de Incognito? Pues nosotros también, nos enfrentaremos al tirano-

-Que bien, con ayuda de ustedes, podremos enfrentar al enemigo-Dijo Seras.

-Pues vamos, no hay tiempo que perder-Dijo Alucard.

VI

Incognito se estaba preparando para la gran ceremonia, había muchos hechiceros, además de Maxwell y Walter; aunque Anderson se ocupaba de vigilar con los demás soldados.

El bárbaro ingreso por las murallas y se deshizo de los guardias; Seras acompañaba a los de la tribu para iniciar el ataque.

Cuando Alucard dio la alarma, y así sus nuevos ayudantes, atravesaron las murallas y atacaron el castillo; mientras los soldados defendían la fortaleza, otros fueron a avisar al tirano; pero igual a cumplir el hechizo, así que hizo brillar la joya frente a la escultura de la deidad, que comenzó a sentir transformaciones.

Alucard no dejaba títere con cabeza, cualquiera que pruebe el acero de su arma, no vivía para contarlo; pero sentía temblores por lo del hechizo; por lo que tuvo que apresurarse.

Seras daba golpes y patadas, dejando fuera de combate a cualquiera que se le oponía; y sus compañeros luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo contra las fuerzas del mal.

Algunos llegaron a los calabozos, donde liberaron a los prisioneros, y al unir fuerzas se lanzan con furia a sus captores.

El bárbaro derroto a varios soldados y oficiales, y ahí se encontró cara a cara con Anderson; el capitán le lanzaba feroces ataques, por lo que el trataba de frenarlos, pero pensaba en Integra, y que juro acabar con Incognito, y para no perder tiempo, dio una patada al capitán, y cuando este iba a darle un golpe mortal, el la esquivo y le hundió la hoja de la espada en el vientre, su oponente se arrodillo del dolor, y en un instante cayo sin vida.

El bárbaro observo como el tirano despertó a una deidad, que era una gran serpiente blanca llena de espinas; Walter le gritaba a Incognito:

-Mire, deténgalo, si no lo hace, el mundo será destruido-

-Ya cállate, a veces los traidores me repugnan-Le contesto Incognito.

Walter quiso huir, pero en ese momento, Alucard tomo una lanza, y se la lanzo a Maxwell, que ver a Alucard, fue lo ultimo que vio en sus últimos segundos de vida.

El bárbaro descendió por un estandarte y saco su espada para luchar, le cerró el paso a Walter, por lo que lo obligo a tomar otro camino, pero la serpiente engullo al traidor:

-Así tenías que morir-Dijo Integra.

Al ver a la deidad y a Alucard, los que estaban presentes huyeron, ahí la deidad, guiada por Incognito, atacaba al bárbaro, pero con su espada, le clavo varias veces en el pecho, pero evitaba las agujas; y con ayuda de Integra, tomo una lanza y con gran puntería, le clavo en un ojo, ahí el aprovecho y la remato con un golpe de la espada en la cabeza.

Luego se dirigió hacia el tirano, y ambos se enfrentaron cara a cara; el bárbaro luchaba con sed de venganza, pero Incognito poseía la joya, lo que podría revivir a la deidad; pero el no perdía el coraje, hasta que esquivo un ataque y con un rápido movimiento, atraviesa con su espada a Incognito, y este cae muerto. La joya cae al suelo, e Integra toma una espada y la destruye, y la serpiente se hace polvo y desaparece.

Finalmente, los soldados del mal se rinden, Alucard abraza a Integra, y cuando llega el jefe de la tribu, grita:

-Viva el rey-

-Felicidades-Grita Seras.

Luego de todo lo que han pasado; Alucard toma posesión del castillo para su nuevo reino, e Integra es proclamada como su esposa y se reina; Seras se convierte en su nueva concejal y el jefe de aquella tribu se convierte en el nuevo capitán. Crea nuevas leyes que son justas, y nuevas órdenes como hacer las paces con otros reinos y liberar a los que fueron sometidos.

Así el guerrero bárbaro, pudo vencer al mal, e incluso encontrar algo que lo haría feliz, y se trataba del amor verdadero.

Fin


End file.
